


Rules are made to be broken

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom Athos, Dom/sub, Go Easy On Me, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, Switch (but mostly sub) Aramis, Switch (but mostly sub) d'Artagnan, Switch Porthos, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: While out clubbing, d'Artagnan breaks a rule to make his lovers jealous. They decide to punish him.





	Rules are made to be broken

            d’Artagnan grinned as he pushed closer to his dance partner. Not that there had been much space between them in the first place, but that wasn’t the point. He ran his hands over a chest that was too narrow, and looked into eyes that weren’t the right shade of blue. He glanced away to see his lovers, all three of them, glaring at him with identical looks of possessiveness.

            When the song came to an end d’Artagnan’s dance partner turned at a tap to his shoulder. “I’m afraid I’ll have to cut in,” Athos said calmly but his eyes were bright with anger.

            The man holding onto d’Artagnan’s hips looked at him and then back to Athos. He nodded and let go of d’Artagnan, stepping back with an easy smile to Athos, now flanked by Aramis and Porthos. “Sure thing. You know where to find me,” he said to d’Artagnan with a wink before he walked off to the bar.

            “Athos,” d’Artagnan smiled breathlessly and wound his arms around Athos’s waist so he could lean in to kiss him. Athos leaned back slightly and shook his head. “What?” d’Artagnan asked innocently and flicked his eyes between the three of them. He had to try very hard to not preen at the way Aramis’s jaw ticked at the question.

            “We’re going home,” Athos said and put a hand on the small of d’Artagnan’s back.

            “But-”

            “Now,” Porthos said sternly. d’Artagnan dipped his head in acquiescence and Athos guided him toward the exit. Porthos wrapped an arm around Aramis’s shoulders protectively as they made their way through the crowd of close-pressed bodies. When they stepped out into the cool night air, d’Artagnan tried not to fidget as Athos wrapped his arm around d’Artagnan’s waist. He bit his lip at the tightness of the grip that told of Athos’s jealousy. He leaned into Athos’s side as they walked to the car and piled in. d’Artagnan let out a breath once Athos had shut the door behind him.

            He could anticipate what would happen next. If Athos was leading, which he seemed to be tonight, d’Artagnan would be punished and then they’d all reconcile with little to no fuss. Porthos would be similar, but Aramis would have definitely dragged it out a little longer just to build suspense and keep d’Artagnan on the edge. d’Artagnan sighed and bit his lip as he felt his already fitted jeans growing just a fraction tighter.

            Aramis noticed and he frowned at Athos’s reflection in the rearview mirror. Athos nodded minutely and Aramis settled again. Aramis ran a hand through his hair and stared out the window so none of them were giving d’Artagnan any attention. That was always step one of Athos’s punishments.

            “So,” d’Artagnan started and squirmed in the silence. “Did we all have fun?” It was completely a bait and d’Artagnan was well aware he was starting to push the limits of his lovers.

            “Not as much as you, it seems,” Aramis snipped. He shot d’Artagnan a glare and the younger boy pulled a face at Aramis. Athos and Porthos stayed quiet and d’Artagnan caught Athos’s eye in the rearview and shuddered at the storm brewing behind his lover’s eyes.

            “Athos?”

            “No more talking, d’Artagnan,” Athos said quietly but in an authoritative tone. “You’re not to speak until we get home, understood?”

            d’Artagnan felt a tingle run up his spine as he nodded. Porthos turned to look at him and nodded resolutely at whatever he saw. Porthos let his hand rest on Athos’s thigh for the rest of the drive home.

            Once they were home, d’Artagnan and Aramis waited patiently in the backseat as Athos and Porthos got out. They both closed the doors and they seemed to be having a conversation over the hood of the car. d’Artagnan frowned and went to reach for the door handle, but a quick glare from Athos, who’d noticed, made him go back to sitting quietly.

            “Aren’t you in enough trouble?” Aramis asked quietly.

            “What do you mean?” d’Artagnan asked and raised an eyebrow. The innocent act had always been his strong suit.

            Aramis snorted and rolled his eyes at the trick. “You know what you did. Athos especially was not pleased with you.” Aramis straightened up as Porthos opened his door.

            “Out, love,” Porthos said and held out his hand for Aramis. The man slid his hand into Porthos’s and let himself be helped out of the car. d’Artagnan turned when his door was opened and Athos held out his hand. The youngest of the group bit his lip as he debated whether or not to push Athos’s temper and refuse the hand. He decided he’d done enough to rile them all up, so he took the offered hand.

            Once they were all inside and had stripped off their shoes and coats, Porthos turned to Aramis and d’Artagnan. “Both of you, bedroom. Aramis, strip down to your underwear and sit on the bed.” Porthos smiled as Aramis darted off eagerly. “You, on the other hand,” Porthos said turning to d’Artagnan with a stern look, “are to stand in the middle of the room. Clothes on.” d’Artagnan frowned at that and turned to glance at Athos but Athos just raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “And I don’t want any arguments.” d’Artagnan nodded and moved to head into their shared bedroom.

            He stood in the middle of the floor as Aramis tossed his clothes into the hamper and settled in bed. Aramis bit his lip as he watched d’Artagnan shift uneasily from foot to foot. It felt like an eternity before Athos and Porthos walked in. Porthos moved to stand next to the bed and leaned his hip against it as Athos paced behind d’Artagnan. The youngest tensed as he waited for Athos to start talking. Athos paced so he was standing in front of d’Artagnan.

            “You broke a rule, d’Artagnan,” Athos started seriously. “Do you know which one?”

            “Yes,” d’Artagnan said and he couldn’t help the slight shudder that wracked his frame.

            “Which one?” Athos prompted patiently.

            “I’m not supposed to dance with anyone other than you three without permission,” d’Artagnan said and tried not to let his voice waver. “And I’m not supposed to dance so close to anyone else.”

            “That’s right,” Porthos said and nodded at d’Artagnan approvingly. “Do you know what Athos thinks we should do?”

            “No.”

            “Well,” Porthos grinned wickedly. “Athos thinks we should make you sleep alone in your own room tonight.”

            “No!” d’Artagnan protested and Athos raised an eyebrow. “You can’t.”

            “We can, but,” Athos said calmly, “we won’t. That would punish Aramis too, and he didn’t do anything wrong.” d’Artagnan relaxed slightly. Aramis had a hard time sleeping when one of them was away, and d’Artagnan had never appreciated that fact as much as he did now.

            “So…. What’s going on?” d’Artagnan asked hesitantly. Porthos smirked and Aramis glanced between Porthos and Athos in eager anticipation.

            Athos let a lazy smile spread on his face. “You’re going to sit there,” Athos said and nodded to the chair in the corner, “while we reward Aramis. You aren’t allowed to speak, move, undress, or touch yourself.” d’Artagnan’s face went red and he stiffened.

            “Athos…” d’Artagnan whined.

            “Not another word, or we’ll have to punish you further,” Athos said sternly. “Sit.” d’Artagnan moved sluggishly over to the chair.

            “Are you going to tie me?” d’Artagnan asked as Athos walked over.

            “Would you like that?” Athos asked and d’Artagnan shuddered as Athos’s eyes raked over his body. He swallowed thickly and gave a singular jerky nod. “Then no, we won’t. This is a punishment, and you need to learn some discipline besides.” d’Artagnan gaped as Athos turned on his heel and moved toward the bed. “Hands on the back legs of the chair, and don’t move.” d’Artagnan complied but sulkily.

            “Seems put out, doesn’t he?” Aramis frowned slightly.

            “He’s just getting a taste of his own medicine.” Athos didn’t even glance back at him. “Carry on, gentlemen.”

            d’Artagnan watched as Aramis stayed still as Athos moved to kneel on the bed. “Aramis,” Athos said softly and a small smile tugged at his lips. Aramis took that as his permission and he nearly leapt into Athos’s lap. Their kiss was demanding but Aramis showed Athos a deference that wasn’t quite d’Artagnan’s style right off the bat. Porthos chuckled as he tugged off his t-shirt and tossed it onto the floor. He settled on the bed and ran his fingers up Aramis’s back as Athos shifted to ease Aramis back so the man’s head was cradled in Porthos’s lap. “So willing to please,” Athos said against Aramis’s skin as he ghosted kisses and little nips over Aramis’s chest. d’Artagnan’s mouth went dry at Aramis’s needy whine. “So well behaved.”

            Porthos hummed his agreement as he played with Aramis’s hair the way he knew the man liked. He tugged on Aramis’s thick curls as Athos bit down on Aramis’s neck. The gasp pulled from Aramis’s throat was perfect.

            “d’Artagnan,” Athos said and straightened up. He had a bored drawl to his voice but the glint in his eyes betrayed him. “Why don’t you think of this as a learning experience. Aramis is such a good boy, always following our rules,” Athos said as he thumbed Aramis’s cheek fondly, “and this is how good boys get rewarded.” d’Artagnan’s breathing hitched up as Athos moved his kisses down Aramis’s chest to start mouthing at Aramis’s waistband.

            Porthos kept Aramis occupied as he leaned down to kiss the man in his lap. He swallowed down every noise that Aramis made as Athos teased him. He would kiss along Aramis’s waistband and then pepper nipping kisses along Aramis’s thighs but would do nothing more than let his bottom lip brush lightly over the outline of Aramis’s cock straining against the fabric of his briefs.

            “I thought we were _rewarding_ Aramis,” Porthos said after a moment and Aramis whined as Athos pulled away. Athos grinned and nodded before hooking his fingers into Aramis’s waistband and just running his finger along the line.

            “Would you like these off, Aramis?” Aramis just lifted his hips up from the bed. Athos easily stripped them off and tossed them to the side.

            d’Artagnan shifted just slightly to help ease the pressure on his groin. Athos shot him a reproachful look before turning back to where Aramis was moving to gently grab at the sleeves of Athos’s shirt. Athos hushed him gently before looking at Porthos. They both nodded before Porthos and Athos, without losing contact with Aramis, shifted positions so that Porthos was the one between Aramis’s legs.

            Athos, while running his fingers soothingly over Aramis’s collarbones, watched as d’Artagnan strained to keep still. His fingers dug into the legs of the chair that he’d had to grip to keep from fidgeting and breaking one of Athos’s set rules. Athos’s lip quirked up into a smirk as he watched d’Artagnan. Soon though, his attention was brought back to Aramis as Porthos grabbed for the lube in the nightstand and started prepping Aramis.

            Aramis squirmed and he turned his face to bury it in Athos’s thigh. Porthos grinned and pressed a placating kiss to Aramis’s hip as he continued at his work. Aramis, ever the one to try and please everyone else first, mouthed at the inside of Athos’s thigh between gasps and moans. Athos’s breathing hitched slightly and he shifted his hips closer to Aramis as the other craned his neck to try and do a more thorough job.

            “Mis,” Porthos said warningly, “it’s your turn.” He bit at the sharp jut of Aramis’s hipbone, making the other jerk underneath him, before glancing at Athos. “He’s ready.” Porthos pulled his fingers out of Aramis and wiped them on the bedsheets. Athos grimaced slightly at that before he reached into the still-open drawer of their bedside table and tossed Porthos a condom. The two exchanged a look before they looked to d’Artagnan. The youngest of them was flushed, shaking like a leaf, but doing as he was told. Athos felt a glimmer of pride as d’Artagnan didn’t even let out a whine when he noticed Athos watching him.

            “Aramis,” Athos said with a calm tone of voice that he didn’t feel. “Would you like to ride Porthos tonight?” The groan that sounded like it’d been punched out of Aramis was answer enough. Porthos made a similar, though quieter, noise as Athos helped sit Aramis up. “I leave him in your capable hands, Porthos.”

            “Athos, please,” Aramis said and looked over his shoulder at Athos.

            “I’m right here,” Athos said placatingly and brushed a soft kiss to Aramis’s neck. “I’m not going anywhere.” That seemed to ease whatever distress Aramis had been feeling as Porthos shimmied out of his jeans and briefs. Porthos tore open the condom and slid it on before pulling Aramis into his lap.

            “C’mere,” Porthos grinned and kissed along Aramis’s neck. “You’ve been so good for us, Aramis. You’ve earned tonight. Athos and I are proud of you.” Aramis preened under the praised and shifted so he was pressed against Porthos as much as possible. “Now, get to it.” Porthos swatted Aramis lightly, and Aramis needed no other invitation.

            Athos watched as the two moved in-sync. It was an incredible sight to see how Aramis and Porthos read and responded to the other’s needs. They were always so in-tune. Athos’s breath caught in his chest as Aramis let out a moan and dropped his head onto Porthos’s shoulder as he seated himself. Porthos rubbed Aramis’s back gently as Aramis just rocked his hips minutely.

            “I love you,” Aramis breathed like a prayer. He scrambled to grasp at Athos and Athos shifted so Aramis could reach him and take hold of his hand. “God,” Aramis groaned as he shifted a particular way, his grip on Athos’s hand tightening, “I love you.”

            “And we, you.” Athos said and kissed the back of Aramis’s head. Aramis’s muscles trembled under Athos’s touch as he smoothed his hand over Aramis’s shoulders and back. He shushed Aramis quietly and pressed soothing kisses between his shoulder blades.

            “We’ve got you,” Porthos reassured. Athos could see the glossed over look in Aramis’s eyes and he pressed reassuring kisses into Aramis’s neck as the other’s tremors increased. Aramis whined as he buried his face in Porthos’s neck.

            “He’s gone,” Athos said gently to Porthos, who just nodded, before he pulled back. If Aramis was in his headspace, Athos being pressed up along his back might be too much when Porthos started fucking him in earnest. “I think he’ll need to be on his back tonight.” Porthos nodded and without a second thought he shifted them, his arm along Aramis’s back so he could cradle the other’s head, and so Aramis was on his back.

            Aramis hummed and nuzzled closer to Porthos’s neck. “Porthos, please,” Aramis said softly and wiggled impatiently. Porthos kissed his temple before tilting Aramis’s chin over for a proper kiss. Aramis was sloppy and needy as he gripped at Porthos’s shoulders, but Porthos started slow. Aramis’s noises were loud and desperate, though muffled by Porthos’s mouth.

            “I’ve got you,” Porthos said and pulled back to bite a mark into Aramis’s neck. Aramis arched into Porthos and his fingers bit into Porthos’s shoulders. Porthos winced at the feeling but it soon went to the back of his mind as he started to slowly pick up the pace. The litany of curses and pleas falling from Aramis’s lips urged him on.

            Athos pulled off his shirt, suddenly feeling quite warm, before he threaded his fingers into Porthos’s hair to tug him into a needy kiss. Athos had kept himself in check as they took care of Aramis and punished d’Artagnan, but now he too was growing impatient. “Think he’s had enough?” Athos asked. He and Porthos’s breaths were mingling in the scant space between their mouths, but Athos itched to finally bring d’Artagnan back into the fold. Porthos, without breaking his rhythm, glanced over his shoulder at d’Artagnan. He’d slumped a little and the obviously uncomfortable bulge in his pants might have had something to do with it.

            “I suppose,” Porthos said and dipped down to press a kiss to Aramis’s mouth gently to placate his needy whines. “Maybe- _shit_ \- maybe make him wait,” Porthos let out a harsh and shaky breath as Aramis canted his hips up and moaned. “’til we’ve got Mis down, yeah?” Athos glanced at the flush coloring Aramis’s cheeks and the way his eyes were shut tightly. It wouldn’t be long. Athos nodded and he jumped as Aramis’s face pressed into the outside of his thigh and Aramis gently bit down on Athos’s jeans to muffle a strangled noise.

            “Porthos,” Aramis pleaded desperately as tears leaked out of his eyes. “Athos.”

            Athos moved so he was on his side facing Aramis. He pulled the other into a bruising kiss. He slid his hand down Aramis’s torso to teasingly brush his nails over the other’s stomach. Aramis arched off the bed and made a desperate noise into his and Athos’s kiss as he tried to simultaneously push up into Athos’s hand and down onto Porthos’s cock. Once Athos decided to stop teasing and actually took Aramis in hand it didn’t take long before Aramis was making a high noise in his throat and Athos’s hand was sticky. Porthos’s rhythm began to falter and with a harsh exhale his rhythm turned into him grinding his hips against Aramis’s.

            Athos pulled back from Aramis and watched the other’s eyes as he slowly came down from his high. Aramis’s breathing was hard and occasionally a tremor would run through him. Athos stroked Aramis’s hair as Porthos pulled away and tossed the used condom. “Look after him,” Athos instructed as Porthos moved back to the bed. Aramis curled into Porthos’s chest and Porthos held him as Athos stood and moved to where d’Artagnan was panting harshly and shaking. “You did so well, d’Artagnan,” Athos said and cradled his cheek. d’Artagnan shuddered at the praise and pressed into Athos’s touch. “Just as Aramis was rewarded for his adherence to the rules, so will you.” Athos knelt and he uncurled d’Artagnan’s fingers from the chair. “Strip off and get into bed.” d’Artagnan stood on shaky legs and Athos pulled him in for an impatient kiss as d’Artagnan’s hands fumbled with zippers and buttons. Athos helped him with a steady hand until d’Artagnan was standing in just his underwear. He was shaking worse than before and clung to Athos. “You’re alright,” Athos assured and stroked d’Artagnan’s sides to placate him. “You took your punishment and now we forgive you.” Athos pulled d’Artagnan in for another kiss and ran his hands through the younger man’s hair. He tugged on it gently and d’Artagnan’s knees nearly gave out. “Bed.”

            d’Artagnan nearly collapsed into bed as he made his way over. “Athos,” d’Artagnan held his hands out and Athos moved to settle between d’Artagnan’s thighs. He pressed kisses along their boy’s collarbones and chest. Even at the smallest touch, d’Artagnan was arching and rocking his hips against Athos. “Please.”

            “I know,” Athos said and pressed a kiss to d’Artagnan’s stomach. He shifted up so he could kiss d’Artagnan properly and when he finally pulled away d’Artagnan tried to chase him. “Patience,” Athos said and gently took d’Artagnan’s chin between his finger and thumb. Athos sat up and d’Artagnan frowned but didn’t question it. “Up here.” Athos patted his thigh and d’Artagnan’s eyes lit up with understanding. d’Artagnan scrambled so he was straddling Athos’s thigh, steadying himself by grasping onto Athos’s shoulders with shaky hands. “You’re alright,” Athos reassured and kissed d’Artagnan softly.

            “Athos,” d’Artagnan breathed reverently as he rocked his hips against Athos’s thigh, shuddering at the friction from both his underwear and Athos’s jeans. He cursed quietly at the drag of denim on his thighs but it was just on the right side of painful.

            “d’Artagnan,” Athos said quietly and cupped d’Artagnan’s cheek as he hitched his leg up slightly, so that d’Artagnan slid into the crook of Athos’s thigh and hip. d’Artagnan closed his eyes and his moan came out wrecked as he rocked his hips harder against Athos.

            “I want you to fuck me, Athos,” d’Artagnan whined and Athos kissed him placatingly.

            “Not tonight,” Athos said and he started to trace the line of d’Artagnan’s underwear. d’Artagnan opened his mouth to protest but Athos palmed d’Artagnan roughly through his underwear. d’Artagnan’s forehead dropped against Athos’s shoulder as he panted roughly and pressed into Athos’s hand. The younger man was so wound up that it wasn’t much longer until he was shuddering through his release. Athos kissed his temple tenderly and rubbed d’Artagnan’s back until he slumped tiredly against Athos’s chest.

            “Did I do alright?” d’Artagnan asked sleepily around a yawn.

            “You were wonderful,” Athos said and tilted d’Artagnan’s chin up for a sloppy kiss. “Get some sleep, Charlie,” Athos said and went to shift d’Artagnan down to get some sleep. d’Artagnan protested at the use of his first name but a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth and Athos brushing his hair away from his eyes quieted him quickly. Their boy was mostly asleep as Athos carefully peeled off d’Artagnan’s underwear and wiped up the rest of his mess. Athos tossed the briefs into the hamper before he got up and moved to get something to clean Aramis up with.

            “What about you?” Porthos asked once Athos was back and wiping off Aramis’s stomach. Athos shrugged and shifted slightly, his own erection pressing against the zipper of his jeans. “Athos,” Porthos said sternly and Athos gave him an unimpressed face. Porthos softened. “Olivier…”

            “I’ve still got to shower,” Athos said. He ran a hand over his sweaty damp hair.

            “You want company?” Porthos asked quietly and ran his hand over Aramis’s hair when the other whined and clung tighter to him.

            Athos shook his head. “I need a moment, and you’ve got your hands full.” Porthos grinned and nodded before settling back down. Athos let his eyes run over his lovers: Porthos and Aramis curled around each other, and d’Artagnan laying on his stomach and drooling into, somehow, both his and Athos’s pillows. Athos quirked a small smile before he headed into their bathroom to shower and get some much needed relief.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. This was a graduation present for my little brother (who's also on this account) and I finally posted it here. I wasn't sure at first how to write the smutty stuff so I hope that it's alright!  
> -James


End file.
